


Auburn

by RoryChaze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: Luke fell for Mara, and Mara's coming around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Old Man Luke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Old+Man+Luke).



Luke had never seen something quite as beautiful as the woman standing in front of him. Snowflakes caught in her auburn hair and fell to sizzle on her purple lightsaber. He felt compelled to say something. 

"You know, it  _is_ the holidays, and I can sense your heart's not in it to fight." He deactivated his lightsaber, leaving her purple the only thing dancing along the blinding white. 

He thought he saw her grin, but her blade was at this throat not a moment later. 

"Don't let me stop you," he shrugged and his eyebrow shot up. 

This time he did hear her chuckle, "Luke, you happen to be one of the most annoying targets I have ever come across." 

"I get that a lot." 

All of a sudden she was very close and he could smell the sweetness of her hair, "But you also happen to be one of the most interesting and intriguing men in the galaxy." 

She was so close now that their lips were almost touching. "I guess I'll see you around, Skywalker." Her presence left just as suddenly and Luke was left there gaping. 

"Happy holidays, Mara." 


End file.
